


Dangerous Mistakes

by EgyptianRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianRose/pseuds/EgyptianRose
Summary: One night can change everything. Why did I let this happen? How did we end up in bed together? This is crazy, there could never be a relationship between us. We hate each other…At least that's what I thought.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of running water and I sat up in an unfamiliar bed. I was naked and it was obvious that I had slept with someone only I couldn't remember who. I could feel a headache forming and it was keeping me from recalling what had happened last night. It was the first time I had ever had so much to drink that I had lost my memory.

Okay, calm down, Jounouchi, and think. I was with the others at the bar because we were celebrating the launch of Yugi's first game. Anzu even flew in from New York. Right, I remembered having fun but that was about it.

How did I end up in this hotel room? Ugh. The more I tried to remember the stronger my headache became.

My phone came to life and I stumbled out of the bed to find it lying on the floor next to my pants. I scooped it up and saw the words _time for work,_ I stopped the alarm and quickly pulled on my clothes. I didn't have time to stand there and debate, it was getting me nowhere and I couldn't afford to be late again.

The water I heard earlier finally stopped and I panicked, I wasn't ready to face the person on the other side of the door. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and hurried out the door before the bathroom door opened.

When I reached the elevator I let out a breath I'd been holding and pressed the lobby button. I checked my phone for any clues as to whom I just slept with but the only texts I had were from my sister. I texted her back to let her know I was fine and leaned back against the back wall of the elevator.

I'd never had a one-night stand before but I found myself feeling empty and cheap. Did I even have the right to feel this way since I am the one who left first? I tried to let it go, people had one-night stands all the time. It's no big deal.

" _You know once we go down this road, I won't be able to stop."_ I remembered a deep voice and a soft hand in my hair. I shook off the memory when the elevator stopped and tried my best to hide my blush from the people getting on.

When I walked out into the streets of Domino I was relieved to find that I was only a few minutes from work. I could see the familiar building looming in the distance it was like a beckon of light guiding me to a world I knew how to handle. All I had to do was focus on work.

I reached the doors of Kaiba Corp. and headed inside, I had barely made it to my desk when the clock struck nine. Yes! I made it just in time. I sat down at my computer and logged in.

"Hey man, you made it." Next to me was Honda, he'd gotten the job through his studies and hard work. "Mr. Yamada was going to assign you to children's toys if you were late again."

"Then, it's a good think I made it." I said.

"I was sure you'd call out sick today. You drank a lot last night." He said.

Now was my chance, "About last night, do you remember how I got home?" I asked. He didn't need to know I ended up staying in a hotel.

"No, we all left before you, you wanted to have one more drink by yourself." He said. "I'm glad you made it home safely. I should have stayed with you."

"No, I made it, don't worry about it." I said.

"So the new duel disk system is almost ready to test." Honda said, "Finally. You've been weeks for IT to finish looking it over."

"Wow, I forgot that we were supposed to do that today." I said. At least this would distract me from last night's…little adventure.

Mr. Yamada walked in and gave me an annoyed look, I guess he wanted me to be late. Yeah, well that wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

I turned to my desk and started reading my e-mails. I wouldn't be until after lunch when IT would hand off the new system to us.

One E-mail in particular caught my eye, I had gotten an e-mail from Seto Kaiba. It was odd because he specifically told me to keep out of contact with him while I worked here. I definitely had no problem doing that since I hated his guts.

I opened it and was surprised to read the words: _"come to my office. We need to talk about last night."_ I read it over and over again, I couldn't believe this. Was Seto Kaiba the person I had slept with? There was no way. No way in hell. Maybe I did something to piss him off last night? Aw shit. If only I could remember. I felt the color drain from my face. If we did sleep together then how the hell did that happen? We hate each other.

"You okay?" Honda asked from his desk. "You look sick. Maybe you should go home." He said.

"That's not a bad idea." I said. I quickly deleted the email and closed down the mail program before getting out of my seat.

My phone buzzed as it received a text and I read it.

" _Now"_ it was from a number I didn't know. _"I saw that you read the e-mail. You have five minutes to get here"_ Shit. I didn't want to get fired so I quickly headed toward the CEO's office.

I reached the door of his office, it was slightly open so I pushed it open a little wider. "Thank you, I am sure your client will be happy he chose us to back up his product." Seto said before shaking someone's hand.

I watched Seto's hand and swallowed against a memory, I remembered his hands running through my hair, over my body, I remembered arching up off the bed at his tender touches. Shit, what was I thinking?! I ran a hand over my face to get rid of the memory.

"We'll be in touch, Mr. Kaiba." The man said before bowing and leaving the room. I moved aside so he could get by and watched Kaiba.

"Close the door." I did. "I owe you an explanation." He said.

I was rooted in place, I didn't want to move. Would I be fired for sleeping with the boss? His professional attitude was making me anxious.

"Last night…" he started.

"It was a huge mistake." I said, "I'm not even really sure what happened but I am sorry it happened." He gave me a long hard look and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"…Then, let's just forget about it. We don't need to talk about it or even acknowledge that it happened." He said. "We're done. You can leave." He said, taking a seat.

Suddenly he began working at his computer as if I wasn't there anymore. It kind of hurt but took the opportunity and quickly left his office.

Now that I was alone I realized that what he had said hurt more than I had thought it would. Forget about it? I should have been relieved but I wasn't, if anything I felt even more confused than before.

"Hey, Jounouchi." I turned around to see Duke standing there, he had gotten a job in the game design department. "You okay? Had a meeting with the boss, eh?"

"Yeah… sort of." It was more of an I'll-tell-you-what-to-do-and-you-do-it kind of thing.

"Don't let it get you down, he's pretty good at keeping his grudges in check at work. You did get the okay to work here, after all." He said.

"Mokuba said he'd sell his shares if Kaiba didn't give me a chance." I said.

"Yeah, well still, I don't think he would have okayed it if he didn't think you'd be a good fit." He added.

"Hey, Duke, have you ever had a one-night stand?"

"You're joking right?" he said. "Of course, there's nothing more fun than sleeping with someone purely out of attraction."

"I guess. I mean, you don't feel guilty or obligated to that person?"

"No way. That's the whole point." He paused, "why do you ask?" crap, he was getting suspicious. "Did you have one?"

"No…"

"You did, it's written all over your face." He teased, "Aw, my little Jou is all grown up now."

"Will you shut up already?" I looked around in the hopes that no one had heard him. "Okay, fine, I did but I don't feel good about it."

"Why the hell not? If you both wanted it then there's no problem."

"What do you mean, no problem? I'm honorable, I don't go around sleeping with anything that moves." I said, "No offence."

"None taken." He said, "All you can do is move on. Hey, at least you can't run into that person again. You'll be fine." He said, "I'll see you at lunch." He walked off.

Wouldn't have to see that person again? I hope he's right. It was obvious Seto didn't want to see me again. Maybe it would all work out. I headed back to my desk feeling confident that I could put this whole thing behind me. It was just a mistake and it would never happen again.


	2. Chapter 1

I headed home, it had been a hellish twenty-four hours but beta testing the new duel disk system had me leaving work on a high note. I loved that I got to be one of the first people to try the new systems since I could never, in a million years, buy any of them. I still treasured my third generation duel disk from Battle City and it still worked even if it was a little slow.

I headed to my place in the more dangerous part of Domino, though it didn't bother me, I'd spent my whole life in the slums. My new place wasn't the best but it was mine and thanks to my job at Kaiba Corp. I was able to afford it on my own.

I was so glad when Mokuba had gotten me the job just after we had all graduated high school because it meant that I could leave my father. This freedom was more than I could've asked for and I was grateful. I headed up to the second floor and entered my small apartment, I only had a few things, a couch and a small T.V. in the living room, and a tiny kitchen and bedroom and bathroom. It wasn't much but I loved it.

I plopped down on my couch and glanced up at the ceiling, this view.

" _Don't look up there, look at me."_

It was another memory of last night. Why couldn't I remember how it had happened? How the hell did I end up in bed with Kaiba? It must have been a great time if my body wasn't willing to let me forget.

Deciding that I could wash the memories of last night with a nice hot shower I got up and headed for the bathroom. I waited for the water to heat up and looked my body over, there were a few love bites here and there. Which didn't bother me as the nagging question: how did someone like Kaiba end up wanting me?

What did I have to offer a rich guy? He could have anyone he wanted at any time… maybe that was it. I was drunk and he didn't care, he wanted to get rid of the stress from work and I was the closest thing. Ugh! I shook those thoughts from my head and took my shower, maybe it would be better if I did just forget about it.

* * *

The next morning I peeled myself out of bed, my dreams did nothing to ease my suffering, it was nothing sexual but it was still disturbing: Just Kaiba and I enjoying a lazy afternoon in the mansion.

Why was my body doing this to me?

I headed to the bathroom and wetted my hair down and brushed my teeth before grabbing a piece of toast. I had plenty of time to get to work but I couldn't wait to keep testing the new duel disk so I hurried out the door.

I made my way toward Kaiba Corp as I always did, I liked going in early every once in a while because the building was empty and quiet. I finished my toast before reaching the glass doors and dug around in my pockets.

"Damn! I forgot my key card. Now I have to wait thirty minutes for someone else to get here." I sighed and was about to resign myself to my fate when Kaiba came walking up.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked. "I'm not paying you extra."

"I didn't ask you to." I glared. It felt weird to talk to him now but I did my best to hide the awkwardness I felt.

"Why are you just standing out here? Were you waiting for me?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that. I could feel my face heat up at the comment.

"What? Why the hell would I wait for you?" I managed to mask my embarrassment with anger "I left my key card at home." I admitted.

"Idiot." He said and opened the door using his key card. "Come on." He said and I followed him in.

"…Thanks." I said. I don't know if he heard me or not but he didn't say anything. "What's your deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." I said and hurried to the elevator which did nothing to help me escape since he needed to use it as well.

As we rode up together I noticed Kaiba staring at me, "What?"

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Well, that was unexpected.

"Hurt me?" What the hell was he talking about? I hated where this was going. I looked at the glowing elevator buttons, come on 5, hurry up. My thoughts were torn away when I felt his fingers against my neck. I tensed up, it felt good and yet unwanted.

"I was a little rough with you." He said softly, his finger grazing one of the love bites on my collar. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The elevator pinged as I had reached my destination and he pulled his hand away. When the doors flew open I quickly left the elevator without looking back. The doors closed again and he was gone. What was that about? He didn't hurt me, I remembered waking up yesterday feeling refreshed. I could feel myself blushing again.

"What's up with you?" Honda asked, getting up from his computer. "You look sick? Did you drink too much again?"

"No. I'm fine it's just hot in here." I said

"Otogi told me something interesting about you." Oh no.

"Who was it? Who did you sleep with?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, it was a mistake." I said and plopped into my seat to log into my computer.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. He said you were feeling guilty."

"He needs to mind his business." I said. I'd have to get him back for this when I saw him.

"I tried it once, I didn't like it either. I mean we had a good time but I really liked her, she didn't want more. Someone always ends up wanting more and when you start with sex first it kind of ruins things." He said, "It's like closing the book on a relationship that could have been."

"Yeah, this book can stay closed, I would be fine with that. I think he wants it that way, too." I said. "Can we drop this? I want to get back to beta testing the new duel disk."

"Sure." He said and returned to his seat somewhat deflated. He was my best friend but this wasn't something I could share with anyone at work. If this ever got out people would claim favoritism and it would be bad.

After a few hours with the new duel disk I deemed it worthy to move on to the next stage, and as sad as I was to see it go I was excited to know that duelists everywhere were about to get something awesome.

I headed off to lunch and got in the elevator, deciding to get lunch away from the building for once, and pressed the lobby button. But instead of going down the elevator when up, someone had called it to the top floor. Oh no. it could only be 1 of two people since Mokuba was in school now.

Sure enough, when the doors opened Kaiba was standing there holding his phone and looking as powerful as ever. "I've been seeing entirely too much of you today." He said.

"Same here, rich boy." I said.

"Careful, I am still your boss." Crap, he was right.

"I wanted to talk to you anyway so I guess this works out." The door closed, there went my escape.

"About what?"

"We'll talk about it over lunch." He said and then was silent for the rest of the ride to the lobby.

Lunch? Why would he want to have lunch with me? I didn't like this, what did he want to talk about. Was he going to have me transferred to another prefecture? Another country? America? My English was very rusty. That would be bad, plus I could never afford to live there. Maybe I could bunk with Anzu then….

"Why are you spacing out? Let's go." He said. I hadn't noticed that the elevator had stopped. I got out and followed him out the doors. "I'm in the mood for Italian, is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Italian? I've never had it." I said. Way too expensive.

"Ah, you are in for a treat then." He said. "We'll take the Porsche." He announced as we walked through the parking lot.

"It's not within walking distance?" I asked, "I really can't afford to come back late from lunch."

"If I'm not mistaken, you were here thirty minutes early, right?" he said.

"True. But Mr. Yamada is very strict."

"Yamada works for me." He said as if that were the end of it. We reached the car and he unlocked the doors. "Let's go." He said before sliding inside.

While he drove, the radio played something quietly and Kaiba was silent but suddenly his hands came into view. He turned the air down slightly and pulled his hand away. I remembered that hand, it was a skillful tool used in bed. Kaiba was very gentle and possessive with that hand. I rubbed my wrists as they sensation of a memory tickled at them.

With one hand Kaiba held me down on the bed, his breath was heavy against my neck and then his lips found my skin. It was heaven, he bit down. A moan escaped my lips.

Seto looked over at me and I gave a few fake coughs to mask it, I didn't think it worked but he ignored me and finally came to a stop at a restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce.

"What are we doing here? If you are going to have me transferred then just do it, don't bring me to a nice place to ease the blow." I said.

"You seem to always jump to conclusions." He said, "I like to do my important business meetings in various restaurants because it gives me a chance to eat while I work."

"Important business meeting?" I asked, "With me? Why?"

"Let's talk about it inside." He said

Once we were seated I stared at the menu in confusion, "I can't read this." I admitted, and I hated admitting I couldn't do something in front of Kaiba, but I was too hungry to care.

"This is your first time so I'll order something for you, you need to try the best that Italy has to offer." He said,

"Why? It's not like I'll ever go there." I said.

"Perhaps not but good food can take you anywhere you want to go." He said.

"Like curry can bring you back to childhood, my mom made the best curry. Man I haven't had it in ages." I rambled without thinking. Of course Kaiba wouldn't remember his mother, having lost her so long ago.

"I wouldn't know but it is something like that I suppose." He said.

"Oh… Sorry." I said. That was so stupid.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off and placed our order when the waiter came. "Now, about work." He said. "Marketing got into contact with me because they think you would be the perfect spokesman for the new duel disk system. They want you to be the face of their new campaign."

"What?" I sat up in my seat. This was exciting. "Why me?"

"You did come in second place at the last tournament." He said. I can't believe he just acknowledged my second place standing without it being attached to a snide comment.

"It's a big task but marketing thinks you'll be good at it." He said while sipping at his water. "You are under no obligation to accept but it would be a good opportunity for you."

"No shit." I said. "Hell yeah, I'll do it."

"You'll have to keep beta testing as well, this is no time to start slacking."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good." He said

The food came and the smell was amazing, my mouth was watering and I couldn't wait to dig in. "What is this?" I asked, I liked to know the names of my victims.

"Pasta primavera." Seto said.

"I've heard of that." I said "it looks amazing."

"Your obsession with food astounds me." He let out a laugh and I looked up at his smile, I'd never seen it before, I really liked it. "You couldn't get over the fresh fruit in the hotel." He added and just like that the mood was gone.

We finished lunch quickly and headed back to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba had picked up the check which was good but I couldn't help but feel as if I had just endured a bad date. That night must be a sore spot for him. I wish I could remember if I did something to offend him. I don't know why I care about offending him but if I did owe him an apology then I should offer it to him.

"Kaiba…" I started, the sound of my voice after all this silence startled both of us. "I know we're not supposed to talk about that night but if I did something to you then I'd like to say I'm sorry."

"What do you mean if you did something? You really don't remember any of it?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel as if he were hurt by the fact. I mean I would be if someone didn't remember a night they had with me, and with Kaiba's ego I was sure this was ten times worse.

"I was really drunk." Not that it was a valid excuse. Still it was true and all I really had to offer.

"I told you to forget about it, if you don't let it go then I will have you transferred." He warned and I could tell he was serious.

"Fine." I said, "I'm still sorry." I whispered.

"We're here." He said, as if I couldn't tell that we were in front of the building. "Get out. I'll park." He said and I wasted no time in getting out of the car and he wasted no time in speeding away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, did you just get out of Kaiba's car?" Shit! I turned around and faced Otogi, the owner of the voice.

"It's not what it looks like." I said, how cliché could I be? "We just had a business meeting."

"Oh," he smirked and the paused. "You know, now that I think about it, Kaiba was at the bar that night, too. Don't tell me…" oh please don't put it together. "There's no way that you and Kaiba banged."

"Shut up, Otogi!" I glanced around frantically, how the hell was he so good at this?

"I was joking bit you are freaking out way too much… You mean it's true!?"

"SHH!" people were looking at us so I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "Stop, please."

"Are you serious? You and Kaiba? I knew you were drunk but I didn't know you were that drunk."

"Look, it's like you said, it's not a big deal." I said, "We both regret it and we both want to forget about it."

"And yet you are getting out of his car after lunch?"

"I told you, he wanted to have a meeting, he wanted to tell me that I am going to be in the commercial for the new duel disk." I said, "That's all. Besides, every time one of us brings up that night we just shut down."

"Oh, man." Otogi's voice dropped into a sympathetic tone. "You don't seem to be okay with that." He paused. "We can talk about it if you want."

"There's nothing to talk about, just keep this a secret. I don't need to be harassed over this and I don't want Kaiba to transfer me out of here."

"True, I guess an illicit affair with a subordinate would be bad for the company." He said, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks. Now I have to get back to work." I said and got out of there, though it did feel good that someone knew. And Otogi was an encyclopedia when it can to matters of the bedroom so it might be a help.

The rest of the day was, thankfully, uneventful and so I headed hope with my mind filled with thoughts of getting to spend more time with the duel disk.

I head up the steps to my apartment and suddenly felt tense, something was off. And as I climbed the stairs it became more apparent. When I reached my apartment I noticed that the lock was busted and the door was open.

I hurried to the door and peered inside to make sure it was clear before going in. my apartment was trashed, the cushions tossed all over, the bookshelves nearly cleaned out, but those things weren't what bothered me.

Littered on the ground were pictures of Shizuka. But these weren't selfies or even posed photos, no these pictures were taken by someone who didn't want to be discovered. I picked one up and examined it, Shizuka was getting on the nightly train to her apartment in Tokyo. I flipped it over and read "it would be a shame if something were to happen to your little sister on her way home."

Anger so strong bubbled up within me and I picked up another photo, another picture of Shizuka going on with her life with a threat written on the back. I gathered up all of the pictures and placed them on the countertop. I was seething, who was doing this and what did they want?

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice was strained from the anger building inside me, I hope whoever's on the other line isn't important.

"You sound angry Jounouchi." I knew the man on the other end. I never thought I'd hear my old gang leader's voice again though.

"Is this your doing, Oshiro?" I asked.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who has your sister under surveillance?"

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with us."

"You're wrong, she has a lot to do with us. I need her to get you to come back."

"I'm not coming back."

"Yes you are, you think you're little friend saved you? You can't escape a gang, till death do us part." He paused, "Meet me in at the old hangout and come alone or your sister might have an accident." The line went dead.

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked as I burst through the doors of the old hideout, it felt the same as it did when I had joined the gang. I felt sick and I wanted to leave but I couldn't let the bastards hurt my sister.

"You shouldn't talk to me that way, I hold your sister's fate in my hands now." Oshiro stepped out into the light cutting into the warehouse from the moon outside. "We're here to welcome you back into the gang."

"We're?" as soon as the question left my mouth I could hear the sound of bats hitting bare hands, chains jangling, and rebar scraping along the ground. These sounds were so familiar that I tensed up the moment I heard them. "What are you doing?"

"Duh, re-initiation." He said. "Welcome, Jou back home, guys." And suddenly they were all on me.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of a cold alley and tried to pull myself up, someone had hit me in the back of the head and then I couldn't feel anything. I pushed myself up using the brick wall behind me for leverage, the feel of the cold brick kept me grounded. My ears were ringing and all I could taste was blood.

Once I was up I took a step and a brand new pain washed over me. It hurt so much but I wouldn't cry out. I knew they were still watching and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. At least I wasn't dead. Oshiro must need me for something and I had to give it to him or Shizuka would be… No. it was too painful to think about. I would protect her no matter what.

I made my way home, I had to survey the damage and I couldn't afford to look like crap for the commercial. I rounded a corner and was surprised to see Kaiba standing just outside a bar. He was on his phone and he looked annoyed… at least until he saw me. Shit. He made his way over wearing a look of worry, if I had to describe it.

"What happened to you?" he asked, covering his phone so the person on the other end couldn't hear.

"Nothing." I said, trying my best to look okay.

"Are you seriously going to stand there, looking like that, and tell me that nothing happened?" he turned his attention back to his phone. "Mokuba, you better be home around midnight, I'm not kidding." He said before hanging up. "Where do you live?"

" _Idiot, you're drunk, I'll take you home, where do you live?"_

"Why? Don't worry about it I can make it." I said, there was no way I could take Kaiba to my apartment.

"Fine, I'll take you to the mansion." He said.

"No. I said I was fine." I said.

"You're lying and I don't know why?" he said and suddenly his car pulled up to the curb of the bar. "I'm your boss and it wouldn't be right for me to leave you like this." He said, "in spite of what you might think, I do care about my employees." He paused, and I think I saw a look of sadness flash over his eyes, "Please, get in."

" _If you refuse to tell me where you live then at least let me take you to a hotel."_

I don't know what made me follow his instructions but I got in and we sat side by side while his driver took us back to the mansion. "Roland, please wait outside the club for Mokuba, he's to be here at midnight." Kaiba said when he got out of the car.

"Yes, sir." Roland said.

When we reached the mansion I followed Kaiba through the dark halls and up the stairs to, what I assume, was his bedroom. He motioned for me to sit on the bed and I did. I was feeling vulnerable and weak and I would regret letting him see me this way later.

"I thought you were done with this life." He said, disappointment drenching every word. I ignored him and he left me and headed into his bathroom. When he returned I was surprised to see a small first aid kit in his hands. "What happened?" he asked but there wasn't a chance that I was going to tell him. I wasn't in the mood to get fired because I was in the gang again. No way. Oshiro wasn't going to take this away from me.

"Just a fight, it's not a big deal. And I am done with my old life." I added for good measure. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You may get under my skin but I am not heartless, despite what you think." He said and popped open the kit. "Now, hold still while I clean you up."

"I can do it myself." I said but when I grabbed for the kit he swatted my hands away. I gave up the attempt and let out a sigh.

"You're too old to be getting into fights." He said as he set to work on dabbing my face with alcohol.

"Yeah, well…" I had nothing. He was right. I had a great job and awesome friends, I didn't need to throw it away by getting into fights. Dammit! Why was I feeling all guilty? It wasn't a real fight, it was an ambush.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" I was surprised by the comment and I felt the color drain from my face. "Is that why you brought me up to your room? I'm not doing this."

"Relax. I just want to check if your ribs are broken because you are breathing funny." He said, "Jesus, I had no idea you could be so jumpy."

That was uncool. The color returned to my face in the form of a blush but I covered it up while I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Jesus." He breathed then brought a hand up to touch my side. I huge bruise was starting to form. "Did you win this fight?"

"Of course I did." I lied. "He was just strong."

"Looks like it was more than one person, to me." He said and continued playing nurse. "At least your ribs aren't broken." He said.

"See I'm fine."

"I don't like when other people touch my things." He whispered as his thumb rubbed over the newly forming bruise.

"I'm sorry… What?" There was no way he had just said what I thought he said.

"Katsuya." The use of my name brought on a whole new set of emotions and my body felt hot. "I'll make you forget about this pain."

"Kaiba…" my question was cut off by his soft lips as he pressed them against mine. My eyes closed on their own, this feeling, I remembered it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The momentum caused us to fall back on the bed and when I let out a groan of pain Kaiba broke the kiss. "I don't want to hurt you."

" _You should be careful, I don't want to hurt you. Keep saying things like that and I won't be able to leave."_

"Don't worry about it." I said and pulled him back down, kissing him harder than he had kissed me to prove that I was alright. He kissed me back, fighting for control of this kiss, I didn't want him to win at this too. I pushed my body up to meet his and he let out a moan so I took my chance and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

He pulled away and smirked down at me before pinning my arms above my head. This was cheating. Before I could protest his mouth was on my neck, sucking softly. "K-Kaiba…" it felt amazing and it was bringing back the memory of what I felt that night.

"Use my first name." he murmured against my skin.

"I don't…" he ran his tongue against a spot beneath my ear and I almost lost it.

"Hmm. At least I still remember." He laughed slightly. What was funny? "Katsuya." He whispered in my ear. Jesus, I never knew that the sound of my name could sound so sexy. Was that what he meant? I was at his mercy because he knew all of the places and things that drove me wild, while I had forgotten his. He was punishing me for forgetting.

When I refused to say his name he let my arms go to bring his hand down into the waist band of my pants and grazed my sensitive skin slightly.

"Ah. Seto!" I said his name and that seemed to set off a fire in him. I arched up against his touch when his hand found a sensitive spot. "Ah."

"Oh? You like that?" he said. Fuck that was sexy. "Tell me you want more." This was so hot. These words were coming from Seto's mouth and he made each word sound delicious. "Katsuya." My name again. I couldn't take much more. "Tell me what you want."

"… I want you, Seto." I said "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning but my body was even sorer than it had been before, last night may have been another mistake. I looked over at the other side of the bed and found it empty. I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. How could I let this happen…again?

"Planning on leaving without saying good-bye again?" I nearly dropped my things when Seto startled me from his place at the entrance to his bathroom.

"I was just…" I stared but I didn't have a lie to give him. "I have to go home, I have something to do. That's all."

"Hmm." He turned away and finished whatever he was doing in the bathroom and when he returned we were both dressed. "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what really happened to you last night."

"Don't worry about it, it was just a fight. Nothing I can't handle." I said. "Um… I'll see you at work…maybe…"

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" he asked, his voice a little calmer than before.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I said, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say because suddenly his eyes were on me again. Critical and analyzing.

"Don't look at me like that? I don't know what's going on between us but I'm not some kind of project. I don't know what you are up to but you need to stop it. And stop saying my first name." I added, before leaving his room. It might have been a little harsh, but I needed to end this before it got worse.

I stormed out of the house just as Mokuba was returning for the night. He said something to me but I ignored him. I couldn't stop. I had to focus on getting back home.

When I finally made it home Oshiro was sitting on my couch waiting for me. He had my Kaiba Corp. key card in his hands. "Seems you're doing alright for yourself." He said.

I closed the door behind me and watched him carefully. "I survived initiation, again, I didn't really think it was necessary.

"No, I'm sure you didn't." he said, "but we had to be sure that you didn't get all soft on us."

"I'm not soft." I said.

"I see that." He said, "I missed you. You were one of my top earners until Yugi showed up. Him and your little friend Honda." He smiled, "Tell you what, you help me with something and I'll let you out of the gang. You and your family won't have to worry about me or the gang ever again."

"What do I have to do?" I asked, I knew this whole thing was going somewhere, Oshiro wouldn't just show up out of nowhere like this. He'd been fine all this time, no, there had to be a reason why he waited so long to show up.

"I understand that Yugi has made a new game."

"Leave him out of this." I warned. And there it was, Oshiro was waiting for a chance to get revenge. Waiting for a chance that would completely devastate his target, just like before.

"Oh, I wish I could but it's his fault we lost you and he needs to pay us for all the money he lost us." He said, "Steal the game before the upcoming expo and give it to us. I have a client who will pay a pretty penny to have a new game to showcase."

"You want me to get access to the game and take it so someone else can enter it as their own at the expo?" I said. This was a nightmare, I couldn't do that. Yugi meant a lot to me.

"Should be no problem for you." He said, "And if you need a reminder of why you will do this, here." He said as he tossed something at me. I caught it and examined it—a picture of my sister's sleeping face. "That was last night." He smirked.

"Where should I leave the game?" I asked, trying to keep my anger in check for my sister's sake.

"Bring it to the warehouse." Oshiro said

"Done, and stay out of my sister's room." I warned. Gripping the picture so tight that it was beyond repair—not that I wanted to look at it ever again.

"Fair enough," Oshiro said and got up and headed for the door, I hated this. He had me and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't let Shizuka die and losing my best friend over this would be the lesser of two evils. Oshiro turned on his heel and looked at me. "I know you won't let me down." He added. It was a warning. Then he was gone.

* * *

I wandered into work a little early but not early enough to run into Kaiba which was good. I couldn't handle seeing him just yet, I knew I would have to eventually but I wasn't ready.

"Hey, man." Honda's normal greeting felt nice to hear, it felt as if my life was back to normal even if it was just for a moment. "You look rough." He said. Damn, I couldn't let him of all people know that was back in the gang.

"Had a little bar fight last night. Nothing to worry about. I was just saving some chick from her jerk boyfriend." I said, there, that shouldn't get too many questions.

"Damn, you should have called me in to help." He said.

"Don't worry, he won't be doing anything dumb anytime soon." I said and thankfully that was the end of it.

"Jounouchi, I need to see you in my office." Mr. Yamada's voice called. What else could go wrong?

I got up and stood awkwardly at his door. "According to this email you will be working in the marketing department for two weeks. Mr. Kaiba has made arrangements for you to complete your beta testing reports from that department."

"What?"

"That means you aren't my problem for two weeks." He said, "but you know what will happen if your reports aren't handed in on time."

"Yes, sir." It wasn't as if I didn't want to get away from him either. I Headed back to my desk and grabbed everything I needed.

"What's going on? Did he fire you?" Honda asked.

"No, I'm just going to be working with marketing on a commercial for the new duel disk system."

"That's awesome, man." Honda said, "I'm surprised they didn't want to use you before. You are still a pretty popular name."

"I guess."

"You represent the everyday duelists out there, to know that someone who is down and out can still make it to the top, that means something." He said.

"Don't load on the pressure." I said. "I'll be with marketing for two weeks so I guess I'll only be able to see you at lunch."

"Okay. Oh! Speaking of lunch, where were you yesterday?"

Oh, why did he have to ask that? My mind immediately went to the weird lunch date I had shared with Kaiba. It was actually nice to think back on it. And the night that followed, spending the night in his arms. He was rough but there was no hate behind anything he did. "Jounouchi?" I must have been spacing out because Honda said my name with a hint of irritation.

"At a business meeting." I said finally. "Kaiba told me about the commercial yesterday." I had to get out of there before I said too much. "Anyway, I'll see you later." I said and left the department before he could ask me more about lunch.

The elevator door opened to reveal Mokuba, looking quiet angry and directing that anger right at me. "There you are." He said. "What did you say to my brother?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I shoved him back onto the elevator where we could have privacy.

"What were you at the mansion for?" he asked

"I was just discussing something with him. Why, what's wrong with him?" I didn't want to talk about my issues. I was worried about Kaiba.

"Whatever you said to him really upset him. He didn't even ground me for staying out passed midnight." He said. "He just locked himself in his office." He said.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." I said. "Well, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." I said. Satisfied with that, Mokuba turned his frown into a smirk.

"You're going to have fun doing this commercial." He said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Sure. I've been in tons and they're still loads of fun. Oh, and did they tell you yet that you get to keep the duel disk."

"Don't you dare joke about that stuff, kid." I turned to him.

"I'm not." He said and I smiled, "I knew that would cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?"

"I can tell that whatever you and my brother spoke about is upsetting you both." He said.

"You are too observant for your own good." I said.

"It's just that I know you guys too well." He said, "You are probably the closest thing Seto has to a friend."

"What? Are you crazy, we can't stand each other, all we do is fight." I said. Even before the night that started it all we had huge arguments, I couldn't stand him. "He hates me."

"If Seto really hated you, you would know. He would simply pretend you didn't exist." Mokuba said, "When you hate someone you are still feeling something for them. It's when someone feels nothing for you, well I think that's worse." He added.

"I guess you're right. When did you get to be so smart?" I asked, ruffling his hair which earned me an evil glare.

Mokuba fixed his hair and smiled, "I am a genius, just like my big bro." he said then paused, we both knew that wasn't true, "Psychology 101." He admitted. "Still, I know what I'm talking about."

The elevator stopped at my destination and when the doors opened I noticed the floor filled with people running around busy. But there were also games activities for everyone to do in almost every corner. It was the first time I had ever been to this floor so I had no idea. I turned to Mokuba.

"Oh, they are allowed to get their creative juices flowing here. Seto got the idea from Google. Even if he says Google got the idea from him." Mokuba teased. "I'll see you later." He said and the door closed.

I headed over to the director's office and knocked before walking in. "Ah, you must be Jounouchi. Welcome." He said and took my hand and gave a firm shake. "I look forward to working with you on this new project. The tech for the new duel disk is something that will shape the future of gaming forever."

"I know, sir." I said. "I'm glad you picked me for this assignment."

"No, the order came from Seto Kaiba himself. We came up with the idea to use a duelist people could relate to. Kaiba suggested you. I had no idea you placed second in the last tournament and back in the day you were runner up in duelist kingdom and a finalist in our very own Battle City Tournament."

"Hey, that was a long time ago." I said, all the praise was making me feel self-conscious. And had he just said that Kaiba picked me for this project? Shit, and I had said those awful things to him. Fuck. I really messed up.

The marketing director showed me to my temporary desk and I decided to focus on work until I could find a chance to meet up with Kaiba and apologize.

After a few hours I headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. I had to work on what I would say to Kaiba when I saw him again. When I got on the elevator I was faced with just making it up as I went because there he was, Seto Kaiba. I got in and the door closed. "Kaiba… about this morning."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

He didn't say anything but the tension was suddenly gone then he said, "What should we have for lunch today?" he asked suddenly.

We?

"That's where you were going, right?" he added.

"Yeah, but I was just going to go to the cafeteria." I said, it was paid for by Kaiba Corp. so I didn't mind eating there.

"I don't think so. Let's have German food." He stepped out of the elevator and I followed, I had always wanted to try bratwurst.


	5. Chapter 5

During lunch I mulled over what the marketing director said to me, that Kaiba himself had chosen me to be the spokesman but what I didn't understand was why? Was it something to do with the fact that we had slept together? It couldn't be because he actually thought I was good, could it? Then there was the fact that Mokuba said I was the closest thing Kaiba has to a friend.

Frustrated, I dipped my sausage into the mustard and took a bite in an effort to distract myself with the heavenly flavor. God it was delicious.

"What are you thinking about?" Seto asked suddenly and it was then that I noticed he'd been watching me. "I read about five different emotions on your face in the span of a minute."

" _What are you thinking about right now? Normally you are easy to read but right now I can't tell."_

"Marketing didn't ask for me." I said. "You chose me, why? I know it isn't because you think I'm a good duelist."

"You are a duelist of the people, more duelists can relate to you." He said, "You may not be up to my standards but you do have determination and sheer force of will."

Had he just insulted me and given me a complement in the same sentence? Ignoring that, I said, "You really think so? You?"

"Do I ever say things I don't mean?" he asked.

"No." I admitted… I on the other hand was a different story. The things I had said to him this morning were things I only said to hurt him, to make myself feel like I was in charge again.

"Speaking of your spokesman position, do you have a proper suit?" Seto asked, probably knowing the answer.

"No, but why do I need one?"

"For the Expo, of course." He said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, nearly choking on a piece of sausage.

"The duel disk system will be revealed at the Expo and you will be introducing it." He said.

"You're telling me I get to go to the largest gaming expo in Japan. The one that you need to be invited to if you don't have the cash to get in, that expo?" I must've sounded like a star struck fanboy but I didn't care. I'd always wanted to go but never dream in a million years that I would get to.

"Yes." He said, "But you won't be going to have fun, this is for work." He said.

"Yeah, but once I am done with the reveal I can look around, right?"

"If you want to." He said. I guess he was bored with the idea because he'd been to every single expo since it started.

"Oh, hell yes." I smiled.

"Our time slot will be some time before Yugi's so you'll get to see him debut." He added, and suddenly dread washed over me. Yugi's game… my sister.

"What's with that face?" he asked.

"I uh…" I had to think of a lie, fast. "It just sank in that I'll have to give a speech."

"Oh? I didn't think that would be a problem for you, you never seem to have a hard time giving a speech when you are "saving the world"." He said, adding finger quotes to the last part.

"That's different, I am with my friends and the bad guy is a jerk." I said. "This will be in front of the gaming community, they are ruthless. And have you seen those cringe videos?" oh damn, now I was beginning to really fear being on that stage.

"Cringe videos?" Seto rose an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Mokuba's never showed any videos?" he shook his head and I could feel my lips perk up at the cute sight. "Uh… Look here." I said "can I see your phone? I left mine at my desk."

Seto dug around in the front pocked of his jacket and elegantly unlocked his phone before handing it to me. I quickly searched on YouTube and showed him a cringe compilation of last year's expo. After watching it he cleared his throat and put his phone away.

"Oh yes, well have you ever noticed that Kaiba Corp. isn't in that video or any others?" He said.

"That's true but this is me we are talking about here." He said. "On second thought maybe you should get someone else. Rex Raptor might be down, he runs a bar a few blocks from here."

"Are you backing out of a challenge?" he smirked, he knew there was one way to get me to do what he wanted. "it's to be expected from a second rate duelist, such as yourself." He said, taking a sip of his beer, keeping his blue eyes trained on me.

"Alright, rich boy, you know I never back down from a challenge. But don't blame me if I end up going viral in all its cringy glory."

"That won't happen. I will coach you. And I'll get you a suit. I'll schedule a fitting for you." He said calmly.

"I can't afford that, you know. I could just rent one though." I said.

"Rent? I don't think so. Don't worry about it, it's required for work so Kaiba Corp. will cover it."

"Thanks."

"And how was lunch?" he asked

I noticed that our food was gone and we'd have to get back to work soon. I felt a little sad, I was actually having fun and I didn't want it to end. "It was really good. I bet Germany has tons of great food."

"It does." He said, "It's nice that someone else enjoys foreign food. I can only ever get Mokuba to eat American food. He won't try anything else."

"He's missing out. If you ever want company, I'm game. You know I love food." I smiled.

"I might take you up on that." He said.

"Mr. Kaiba." I turned and behind me was a tall man standing next to a slender woman, her face was red and she was twisting her hands nervously in front of her.

"Governor Yamaguchi." Seto bowed slightly.

"Forgive me if I have interrupted your lunch." He said and then looked at me, "Excuse me." I nodded. I'd heard of this guy… the Governor? Wow. "I know this isn't the best time but we happened to be having lunch, my daughter and I."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." She said in a small voice. I didn't blame her, Kaiba could be really intimidating. Not to me of course. "My name is Anna."

"She just flew in from the States after finishing studying abroad." The United States! Impressive, that place scares the crap out of me and this shy girl had been studying there.

"I hope the experience was worth the trip." Seto said, he seemed to be a little irritated but it didn't seem like the Governor could tell. Good, not even Seto Kaiba would want to piss this guy off.

"Oh, it was. Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner some time." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was too forward of me."

"Don't worry about it." Seto said.

"Well, I don't want to keep you too long. I will call you later and arrange a date." The Governor said and left as quickly as he'd come.

After that Kaiba seemed to be in a sour mood so I just kept quiet until we were back at the office. "Thanks for lunch." I said, he nodded and headed for the elevator. I didn't want to endure another awkward ride so I hung back, good timing too because in the lobby I saw Anzu.

"Hey Jounouchi." She smiled and I headed over to her. "That's so funny. I was looking for you, I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch with Honda and me but they told me you left."

"Yeah, that's too bad."

"Well, big news." She smiled, "I told Yugi and Honda already but I'm moving back to Japan."

"That's great, it's been a little boring without you around rallying us together for game night. I see Honda all the time but with Yugi it's another story."

"I know, he's pretty busy these days." She said. "But game nights are back on. We are having one tonight, can you come?"

"Nothing will stop me." I said. "But why are you moving back?"

"New York isn't working out and I found a studio here in Domino. I'm going to get better and then try again." She said.

"That's too bad but I know you'll make it." I said.

"No worries there." She paused, "Well, I should let you get back to work, I noticed Kaiba came in here in a bad mood." She was right about that.

"Okay, well I will see you tonight, then. At Yugi's?"

"Yeah." She said

* * *

After work I headed to Yugi's game shop, it felt like forever since I had seen the place and it still looked the same, it made me feel good to see something that hadn't changed.

"Jounouchi!" I covered my ears. That hadn't changed either, Yugi was still loud.

"Hey man." I said.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time." He said, "To celebrate the reformation of game night we are going to play my new game." He said. I didn't want to play that, anything but that. "I've been wanting to play it with all of you." How could I say no to that?

"Can't wait." I said hoping I sounded convincing.

"You two are so lucky, I wish I could go to the Expo too." Honda said from behind us.

"You too, Jounouchi?" Yugi looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I mean it's not a big deal." I said, I was hardly debuting my own game like Yugi was.

"What are you talking about, of course it is. You'll be representing Kaiba Corp. and the new duel disk system." Honda said.

"That's awesome, Jou." Yugi smiled, "we'll be there to give each other support." If anyone could hear my heart breaking then that was the time to do it. "Woah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said.

"No, he's right. You look sick." Honda added. "Maybe you should go home."

"What about game night?" I asked

"We can do it another time, Anzu will understand." Yugi said. "plus your health is more important."

"Yeah, okay." I was glad to have an out, I couldn't spent the night playing Yugi's game with him knowing how I was about to betray him. Yugi could make another game but I only have one sister. "I'll see you."

I headed home and stopped when I noticed Oshiro standing just outside my door. "You have a deadline."

"I know. I'll get you the game." I said bitterly.

"This must be killing you; hurting those good-for-nothing people you call friends." He said. "I understand what you must be feeling. The guys and I were talking, maybe you need a little boost of motivation." He said and tossed a small baggy at me.

I caught it and knew instantly what it was. "I don't do drugs, you know that."

"Consider it a gift." He said and peeled himself from my door before disappearing down the hall.

I tucked the drugs into my pocket and wondered back out into the streets of Domino. I needed to get out, I needed something else to fill the hole that was growing inside me. I wondered out to a bar and plopped down into the seat. "Hey, Jounouchi, the usual?"

"Yeah, Rex." I said. Rex, now the owner of the Raptor Bar found his true calling in mixology and ended up making a pretty good living. Rex kept his deck in a locked display case behind the bar. I let my mind drift to those simple days and I felt sadness wash over me. I didn't want any of this.

I didn't know how many hours had passed nor how many drinks when I had finally stumbled out into the streets of Domino again. Rex said something about walking me home but I couldn't wait so I left without him.

I looked into the distance, Kaiba Corp. stood as a shining beckon of how far we had all come. I had finally found a place I could be happy. Happiness. Ha, I had known since joining the gang that happiness would never come for me. I had dared to hope when I met Yugi but I was foolish and I should have ended the friendship when I had the chance, before we were all too involved.

When I came out of my memories I found myself in front of a familiar door, well, two familiar doors. I knocked softly more times than I needed to and the door few open. I was enveloped by his scent. I stumbled forward and kissed him hard. At first he didn't respond but after a few moments he pulled me in against him and closed the door.

"I don't know why I'm here." I said when I finally pulled away from him.

"You're drunk. Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said. I followed him up the steps to his room, we went inside and he closed the door behind him. "Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep." I said, "I just want you."

"Yeah, right. I'm not doing this." He said and pulled me over to the bed before pushing me over. "You're going to bed, now."

"You aren't my mother. How can you say no to me? Aren't we good together, better than we should be?" I asked.

"I don't need you admitting to me anymore things that you'll forget in the morning."

"Is it really upsetting you? No, I don't remember what happened that night but I do remember the second night. I will remember this night too."

"Jounouchi." Seto sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Jounouchi."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be able to give you what you want."

"What's that?"

"A relationship with me." He said.

"What? I don't want that. I just want you, and you want me, right?"

"That isn't the point." He said.

"Come on, Seto." I said, I didn't want to be rejected like this. Not when I needed him so much. "I won't ask for anything more from you. It'll just be us, having fun from time to time."

"This will never work out." He said, but he was crawling over me anyway, I guess he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Maybe not, but doesn't it feel right?" I asked and he answered with a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched up against him, I wanted him to feel how hard I was. The action caused me to break the kiss as a moan escaped my lips. This feeling was comforting, it was magical. One moment was all I needed to feel alive again.

I went for Seto's belt and undid his pants before he pulled my hands away to pin them above my head. This was it, what I wanted, him to see me, only me. He didn't have to pin me down, I wanted to be here, under him. At his mercy.

Seto leaned down and kissed me softly before moving his kisses along my jaw, I hissed, I wanted more. I wanted to feel his possessiveness. "Seto." I added a whimper to my voice and he let my arms go. No. that's not what I want. I pushed against him and flipped us over and looked down at him.

"What are you trying to do, Jounouchi?" he asked, he wasn't into this, I could tell that he was only giving me what I wanted.

"Say my name." I said.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not going to play this game." He said and sat up slightly. If I didn't so something now then it would be over and I would end up leaving embarrassed in the morning.

"I can't stop thinking about you." I said, that got his attention. "When I woke up that first morning I was scared to face you. I couldn't remember anything that happened and I didn't want to hurt you when you discovered that. So I ran away. But I realize that this was meant to happen, I want to be with you like this."

"You know what you're asking, don't you?" he said. "The moment either of us says "I love you" it's over. This sort of thing isn't easy for some people to handle. I've done it a few times. People have always said it first and I make a clean break."

"I'm okay with that." I said, and it was true, what kind of future could Kaiba and I have anyhow? It was worth it. "I want you, Seto."

"This could be dangerous." He whispered as he fell back against the covers.

"Yes, I know." I said "I don't care."

"If that's how you feel." He said before reaching up and sliding his fingers through my hair. "Who am I to deny you what we both want." He said and forcefully brought my lips down to meet his. Yes. This is what I was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door and I sat up, I was in a room I didn't recognize. "Are you awake?" it was Seto.

"Yeah…" I said and he entered the room carefully. Hadn't we spent the night together again? Why was I here, in this room, rather than his? I didn't have time to mull over that question because Seto walked in and he didn't look too pleased.

"You want to tell me why you showed up drunk at my house last night only to collapse on my front steps?" huh? Is that what happened? I remember kissing him, I remember making a "sleeping" arrangement with him, was that not real?

"Are you confused? You were pretty drunk, did you forget?" he sighed at my blank expression, "It was some time around midnight, I was just about to head to bed and then you come banging on my door. It was obvious you'd been drinking but before I could ask you what you wanted you passed out."

"I don't remember that… sorry." How could I tell him that I had, apparently fantasized about him having his way with me? No way.

"You aren't getting out of this with just a sorry. I had to carry you to bed and you aren't light." He said. "Start talking."

"There's nothing to tell." I said. "I was going to have game night with my friends but I wasn't feeling well."

"So you decide to go out and drink or were you drunk already?" Seto asked and suddenly his voice was calmer and he sat down on the bed next to me. "I understand your father had an issue with this. Do you need help?" he asked and the look in his eyes was something akin to pity. I hated it.

"Don't you dare compare me to my father" I said. "I am nothing like him."

"I wasn't saying that, it's just that this sort of thing can be passed on." Seto, sensing the tension, stood up.

"Well, it wasn't. I'm fine, you just keep catching me on days I happen to be drinking."

_"Where's your entourage?"... "Have a seat."_

"I'm catching you? You were the one who invited me to sit with you at the bar, you are the one who showed up at my door like a lost-"I cut him off, my glare daring him to say the word puppy.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, this was really beginning to bug me and I was tired of running from him.

"You really think I am that heartless?" he looked a little sad but my anger was keeping me from feeling bad for him. "You think I don't care when one of my employees shows up at my house drunk and with a bag a drugs in his pocket?" I was taken aback by that. How did he know about the drugs?

"I had someone wash your clothes this morning and one of my maids brought this to my attention." He said and I couldn't tell if he was mad about that fact or not. "Drugs, Jounouchi, really?"

Seto tossed the baggy onto the bed where it landed on my lap. I could see Oshiro's smug face grinning back at me, it was like he could see through the bag at me, like he could tell that Seto would be displeased by discovering the drugs.

"I don't do drugs, not my style. I used to sell them, yes, but not anymore, not since I met Yugi." I said, There, I didn't want him to know that part of me but I had no choice.

"Then explain to me, why you have that." He said and I could tell he was serious.

"Oshiro gave it to me, I didn't want to leave it at my place in case someone came around." I said, "My place is always being raided by the cops and I didn't want to go to jail"

"I see," was he judging me? Pitying me? I couldn't tell. "And who is Oshiro?"

"My old gang leader." I said.

"Why are you even talking to him?" he paused, "It doesn't matter just don't see him again. You have a good future at Kaiba Corp. don't throw it away with this crap." He said

"Fine." I said, it wasn't as if I could avoid Oshiro, he had my sister, but Seto didn't need to know that.

After a moment of awkward silence I decided that making the situation more awkward was a good idea so I said, "You sure that we didn't make some sort of arrangement last night?"

"Arrangement? What are you talking about?" he said, "you were mumbling something while you were passed out and clinging to me rather tightly but whatever conversation you imagined was just that, an imagination."

"I mean, I guess you would know. You were conscious." I paused, but it felt so real and I felt sad now, we shared a couple of nights together but did that make us anything?

"It's Sunday, so just stay in bed and recover, I will make sure someone keeps feeding you throughout the day." He said. "Make sure you get rid of those drugs properly."

"Wait, really? I can stay here? That's not weird for you?"

"I think we are past that, don't you agree." I nodded, how could I not? "For whatever reason, I suppose you are just a part of my life now." He said but it was flat, like I couldn't tell if he liked that fact or not.

"Well, thanks, and I'm sorry that I showed up like that last night." I said, "It won't happen again."

"Good." He said before heading for the door.

"Wait." I stopped him, the door slightly open, he looked back at me. "What are you doing today? You said it was Sunday so are you taking the day off, too?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well, yeah, I mean just because no one ever sees you do it doesn't mean that you don't."

"I don't get days off." He said. "And even if I did, what would I do?" Was he serious? He didn't know what to do with a day off?

"Whatever you wanted to. Play video games… but for fun." I said, "Or catch up on the new Spider-Man movie, or spend the day at Kaiba Land. Okay, maybe not Kaiba Land, you might turn that into work rather than actually enjoy it."

"A new Spider-Man movie? How long has it been? Toby Maguire would look a little too old." He mused.

"Oh, no, man. They remade it. Twice actually. I heard this version was better than the others." I said. He seemed really interested, I didn't peg Seto for a Spider-Man guy, and I thought he'd be more into the X-men or Dead Pool.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a bad way to spend the day." He paused, "What time do you want to go?"

"Wait, what? Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Seto Kaiba was taking the day off to see a movie.

"Yes, I am assuming that you want to see it too. Perhaps I can get Mokuba to join us."

"An outing with the Kaiba Brothers, lucky me." I said without a hint of sarcasm, this would definitely be fun.

"You can pick the show time, I don't really have a preference." He said, "And we don't know what Mokuba schedule is like."

"True, I am sure he was up all night at the club again." Seto sighed.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him, soon he's going to be working just as hard as you are, give the kid a break."

"He isn't a kid anymore."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. I just don't like it when he isn't where I can see him. He tells me I am being overprotective and maybe I am, it's just that he's all I have. I'm sure it's the same with your little sister, you'd go to hell and back to protect them."

"I would." I said but this particular voyage would be a one-way trip.

"What am I rambling to you about?" he said before pausing to think for a moment, "Oh, there is a tailor near the theater, I like him a lot, we'll stop there if we have time and get you a suit." He added, ever the workaholic, and left the room.

\--- 

It was midday when the three of us decided to see the movie, much to my surprise we weren't going to rent out the theater, we got seats and sat in a normal crowd. I would have thought that both Seto and Mokuba would be worried about being bombarded by fans or, in Seto's case, enemies.

"How the hell did you get my brother to take us out to the movies?" Mokuba asked once we were seated.

"Don't ask me." I said.

"See, I told you, Seto didn't hate you." He smiled. I was mortified, he didn't have to tell Seto that.

"You thought that?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah, you may have hired me but you still treated me like crap." I admitted.

"It wasn't hate, it was irritation." He said, "Which is suddenly returning."

"Hey, I didn't bring it up, Mokuba did." I said.

"Speaking of irritation." Mokuba said, switching to a mode I'd never seen before, a professional air was coming from him and I didn't like it. "The Governor called again. He really wants you to schedule with Anna soon." He said, "The board of directors won't let this slide too much longer."

"I understand, I'll call her later." He said.

"Huh? What's going on? Why does your board of directors care who you hang out with?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to get into it." Seto said.

"Anna his is fiancé" Mokuba said.

"F-Fiancé?"


End file.
